Doubleheart ShadowClan
Doubleheart is a canon-verse ShadowClan Catsona of Sab. I would appreciate it if you didn’t edit this page except for categories. Please leave any errors and stuff alone, as I check on my pages regularly. I don’t touch your pages because of an error, so please respect my pages. Categories are fine. Part of Coding is by Eclipse, apart of Helio’s Testing Wiki. Infobox art by Sab Naming “I have a stupid name. StarClan would probably make fun of me for it.” —— She was found as a “loner” who strayed by ShadowClan territory. After ShadowClan learned that she was a twoleg who got turned into a cat (from Littlecloud, who received the truth from StarClan), she was taken in and given “Double” as her prefix. ”Doubleheart” refers to her living two separate lives. Appearance “I looked ugly as a hu---twoleg. Now you’re saying I look like a cute kit?” —— Doubleheart is a rather small cat, and many underestimate her because of this. Her fur is snow white, much like the freshest snow and the palest ice. Unique to her, she has a gray-and-dappled patch that starts at her forehead and ends at her lower back. She has a very long tail, and her eyes are like the greenest grass. Personality “Shut up! I’m not even in the mood!” ——- Doubleheart is clumsy and snappish for one thing. Ever since turning into a cat, she’s been moping about her past life; and stressing out on a shorter life and high chance of dying. She doesn’t understand the complicated life of the Clans, but her love of cats motivate her to keep going. She finds it really hard to let go and go forward, and she finds it impossible to not bring up a Twoleg term around the feral cats. She keeps trying, she keeps loathing herself. In her past life, she loathes herself because of her appearance. Doubleheart never thought she would be good at anything, or look good in front of others. She was rather, a negative being for the very least. After becoming a cat due to Scorchfur, she finds more confidence in herself thanks to ShadowClan. Yet, she is still upset, and some of the cats’ mocking doesn’t help. Doubleheart rathers be alone most of the time, but she doesn’t mind talking to certain toms. She’s mainly confused, and is afraid that she’ll stumble her words by accident when talking to others. With Blacksky, she isn’t afraid to have fun and laugh all day long. With Strikestone, she isn’t afraid to tell everything that’s in her mind. She’s also indecisive, as shown when she changes her mind a lot and can’t seem to choose anything. That’s why she wasn’t a deputy, for she wasn’t great as making decisions. Doubleheart had trouble choosing Blacksky or Strikestone, but she chose the tabby in the very end. This is what costs her the chances of becoming deputy, for she never seems to have a fixed mindset. This gets better, somehow, as she becomes more solid and fixed on her choices later on. She is quite stubborn and insists on being independent, even if some little help is offered here and then. Stubborn as she is, she snaps quite a lot from her apparent crabbiness, but sometimes she warms up when she is in a good mood. Likewise, Doubleheart is misunderstood and wishes that one day, others may understand her mood. Biography “Sometimes I’m glad StarClan exists, because I would’ve been dead unless they intervened!” —- She started out as a Twoleg, but found herself unknowingly was turned into a cata (turned into one by Headcanon, Scorchfur, for he had a plot involving his curse). ShadowClan attacked her, but started doubting themselves because of her Twoleg scent, as she was thought to be a loner or a kittypet (“She looks so new! Look, she even smells like a Twoleg!”) After claiming she wasn’t originally a cat MANY times, ShadowClan grudgingly took her in. They trusted Littlecloud, who seemed to be reluctant yet sure that they would find the truth about her soon. And so they did, and Littlecloud receives the truth that Doubleheart wasn’t lying, and that there was indeed a cursed Clan-born in their Clan. She and her new friend, Blacksky (child of Snowbird and Scorchfur) hung out with eachother often, and the two grew a liking for one another. The two shared the same fact that they were both teased by their fellow Clan mates, and escaped that by hunting at secluded areas. Lemoncloud, Doubleheart’s other friend, felt the same, but her apprentice tasks restrained her from having fun with her. Still, Doubleheart felt like she’s a reject. Sleekwhisker never liked Doubleheart, nor did Wasptail. They felt as if she wasn’t good enough. Of course, the Clan found out the truth about Scorchfur, and how the Dark Forest cursed him to be able to shapeshift other beings. Doubleheart and the Clan realized he was planning to make ShadowClan rise to the top, by turning foxes and other animals into warrior cats and trying to get rid of Rowanstar and his current deputy. Scorchfur was killed by Blacksky, much to Doubleheart’s horror because she kinda appreciated Scorchfur. Because of that, she lost her interest in Blacksky and always found happiness in her other friend, Strikestone. She had kits with the tabby later on, but took Blacksky as a false mate and said that some cat had done somthing wrong with her (“I don’t know why this happened. Some cat thought it was a good idea to mess with me and made me have kits).” She named her dark brown tabby Strikekit after Strikestone, and Blacksky named her calico Snowkit after his mother. As moons passe, she lost her friend due fo Strikestone. However, she would never know that her mate killed Blacksky, and lived on her life with her kits. Even after he death, she is proud of Snowstar for becoming leader even if she was known as a murderer. Relationships Blacksky As one of her first friends, Doubleheart would never forget the cat that helped her settle into Clan life. He was never judgemental, and insisted on helping her whenever he could. They both relate to eachother, so it makes it easier for both of them to hang out and like eachother. The two would often hunt and play with eachother, and Blacksky trusts Doubleheart to hunt with his brother. She was distraught after his death, and chooses to place more love into the kit he named (Snowstar). Lemoncloud Lemoncloud was Doubleheart’s trusty friend, and the two had a knack for knowledge. Lemoncloud’s knowledge was more for herbs and medical things, much to her disappointment. Doubleheart can’t help but think that she seems so much like her Twoleg friends. However, they didn’t get along most of the time. Whereas Lemoncloud is obsessed with StarClan and their omens, Doubleheart isn’t as much; and the two would argue on whether the littlest things are StarClan omens or not. Strikestone Strikestone was initually mistrustful of Doubleheart when she arrived in the Clan. Being a young warrior then, he would call her disloyal because of her Twoleg past. His other siblings had shamed her first, leaving him to do the same. While he warmes up to her as she proved her worth, his siblings remained mistrustful and shaming. He would act as the second Blacksky to her when Blacksky wasn’t around, and Doubleheart sees the good in him. Although an insult may slip up sometimes, he sees her as extra special. They became mates, although they never really had much communication after her kitting. Wip Snowspot Trivia * She once taught ShadowClan some Twoleg terminology, but decided that it would be going too far. * Her favorite prey is sparrow, but wishes it were fried or cooked. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)